Ainsi va la vie
by Kyra Black
Summary: Laïla est une fille qui est morte à 16 ans, elle vous raconte sa mort...ainsi que son premier et dernier amour.
1. Default Chapter

**Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Laïla, sa mère son père, son frère et sa sœur sont à moi et peut être d'autre persos avenir.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Je m'appelle Laïla Adawna mais c'est pas important… je vis ou plutôt je vivais…en Suède, pays froid mais beau quand on y habite…**

**J'ai un grand frère et une grande sœur, mon frère à 20 et il est auror. Ma sœur, elle, elle a 17 ans aujourd'hui et termine son année à Poudlard à l'instant même…**

**Je ne suis plus de ce monde depuis 3 ans…j'ai 19…et je suis morte à l'age de 16 ans, l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard…**

**Je vais vous raconter mon histoire…**

**Voilà ma 3e fic. Review, ça fait toujours plaisir**


	2. Chapter One

**Tout les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, Laïla, sa mère son père, son frère et sa sœur sont à moi et peut être d'autre persos avenir.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Jo : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que t'aimeras !_**

**_Laumie : Fan ?cool ben tu vois je suis pas lente : p_**

**_Elie :Et Oui ENCORE! Mais c comme sa : p t'aime mes fic alors ?je suis contente_**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 1 

**Tout commence dans ma bonne vieille Suède :**

**On était tous invités à l'anniversaire de Shin. Un bon copain à mon frère, trop mignon !**

**Mon frère Nobuo, comme à son habitude, traine encore ainsi que Raira, ma sœur.**

**« EH Rai' ? Je mets quoi ? La… »**

**« Nobu ! Ché pas moi ! Mets ce que tu veux ! Lai ! Magne ton cul j'ai besoin de toi pour ma robe »**

**Ca y est…c'est reparti ! **

**« Et moi je peux pas m'habiller »**

**« Je t'aiderais après »**

**Bon ! Puisque la tite princesse m'aidera après… **

**« Alors Rai…tu mets quoi »**

**Œil critique de ma part comme d'hab**

**« La rouge ou la bleue »**

**La rouge est moulante, et une fente se faisant de la cheville jusqu'à mi cuisse, la bleu, elle, n'avait rien de particulier, elle avait juste de fine bretelle.**

**« La bleue… »**

**« J'aurais dis la rouge moi »**

**« Tu veux mon avis non »**

**« Ben oui mais non, j'ai plus b'soin toi maintenant »**

**« Tu viens m'aider pour ma robe alors »**

**« J'ai encore ma coiffure et …me fais pas ce regard ! C'est bon, j'arrive »**

**J'ai mis les trois robes que je préfère sur mon lit ! Alors…La vert pâle ? Elle est peut être trop décolletée…Bon alors la mauve ? La fente sur le côté est trop importante…ben la blanche ! La fente est parfaite, le décolté peut aller…manque plus que l'avis de Raira…et dire que c'est la ptite princesse de la famille et elle n'a que 14 ans éh bah !**

**« RAIRA SA FAIT 1HEURE QUE JE T'ATTEND »**

**« Je suis occupée »**

**Ok…je ne peux même pas compter sur elle…et on appelle ça la famille ! Pff ! Bon plus que la coiffure…**

…**30minutes plutard…**

**Ma coiffure est simple mais jolie, j'ai fait un simple chignon, laissant retomber quelques fines méches et j'en ai colorées d'un doré assez voyant.**

**« Les enfants ! On vient vous chercher ! Vous êtes prêts »**

**Mes parents sont déjà là, ils travaillent au ministère, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous le dire… **

**« J'arrive m'man »**

**« Tiens Laïla ! Comme t'est jolie »**

**« Merci m'man et p'pa »**

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.**

**A la sœur…wouaouw ! Trop belle ! Ses cheveux sont…magnifiques ! **

**Nobu descend…pas mal ! Ben j'ai l'impression d'être la plus moche ! Tant pis, je ferais avec, allez go dans la voiture !**

J'aurais dû profiter de cette derniere fois… 

**J'aime bien la demeure de Shin, c'est joli. Il a une grande maison et un grand jardin !**

Elle ne sera bientôt que néant… 

**« Shin ? C'est nous ! Tu nous ouvres »**

**La porte s'ouvre…quand je dis qu'il est magnifique ! enfin bon, il a des yeux bleu…aussi profond que l'océan, et des cheveux noir-brun coupé court.**

**« Salut Rai, Nobu ! Salut… »**

**Toujours pareil avec Shin, il fait comme si j'étais pas là. Il nous invite pas à entrer et il a l'air affolé…**

**« Ton père n'est pas là »**

**Nobu et ces questions… **

**« Il avait à faire…comme d'habitude… »**

**Il a peur…zarb… Il est à Yukirim, non ? C'est le symbole du courage !C'est peut être parce que c'est sa dernière année à Beauxbâtons…C'est loin Beauxbâtons en plus…**

**Enfin ! Il nous invite à entrer…On s'installe dans le salon qui se trouve être la pièce juste à côté.**

**« Vous devriez partir… »**

**« Pourquoi »**

**« Nobu…stp… »**

**« Pourquoi Shin »**

**« Raira essaye de comprendre je…»**

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer des mangemorts...Je me retourne avec prudence .**

**Trou noir…**

La mort ?non…c'est trop tôt … 

**OOO**

**Oh putain la vache !j'ai mal ! Ma tête ! MA pauvre tête !**

**« Laila Adawna »**

**Mmh …La lumière est aveuglante ici…**

**« Laila Adawna »**

**OUAIS C MOI !**

**« Oui… »**

**La faiblesse… Je déteste ça…pourtant je suis faible en tant qu'énergie et magie.**

**« Qui êtes-vous »**

**« Je suis du ministère de Grande-Bretagne…Tu es à Poudlard, en sécurité »**

**-Flash back—**

**La porte s'ouvre. Les mangemorts démolissent le plus de choses qu'ils peuvent. L'un d'eux se retourne vers Shin, un sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres. Shin reçoit un avada kedavra en pleine poitrine et tombe sur le divan. On dirait qu'il dort…un sommeil dont il ne se réveillera pas. Trop affolés, on reste là…Seule Raira arrive à pleurer et à crier le nom du mort…dans toute la pièce. Le mangemort le plus proche n'appréciant pas les cris de cette dernière, un bon coup de poing dans le ventre la fit plié et tomber puis un sort de stupéfix et pleins d'autres sorts sur elle. Je cours vers elle mais un petrificus m'en empêche et en tombant j'arrache la nappe qui me fait renversé diverses choses. Je suis allongée sur le sol, un fin filet de sang coulant de mon visage à cause des objets. **

**Nobuo reçut un sort à peu près pareil.**

**Les parents de Shin arrivent avec des aurors mais les méchants sont déjà partis.**

**-Fin du Flash Back—**

**« Shin est….mes parents…Nobuo…Raira… »**

**Les larmes ruisselles, je sanglote et l'autre qu'essaye de me réconforter.**

**« Je suis désolé mais une personne est morte…On l'appelait Shin… »**

**Non…Shin…mon ami, l'ami de mon frère, le futur petit copain de ma sœur…NON !ce n'est pas possible ! Non !**

**« NON »**

J'ai des jours comme ça 

_Où les hommes pèsent lourd_

_Sans raison à leur bras_

_Comme un compte à rebours_

_Comme un courent d'air froid_

_Tu blanchis tout ce qui m'entoure_

_Qui glisse en moi_

_J'ai des jours de croix_

_On soufflait trop court_

_Pour danser avec toi_

_Pour te dire bonjour_

_Si je savais pourquoi_

_Il n'y aurait que des mots d'amours_

_Mais voilà…_

_Ca ira_

_Tu sais que ça ira_

_Tu sais que ça passera_

_Comme toujours_

Même si j'appelle au secoure…

Sa ira.

**(Note de l'auteur : Possible qu'il y ait des fautes')**

**« Je suis navré… »**

Il quitte la pièce…Je ne vais pas rester ici…je ne peux pas ! Mais où aller ? Shin…Shin…tu étais si gentil…pourquoi toi ?pourquoi c'est toi qui meurt ? POURQUOI ?

_La vie est injuste, ce n'est pas tout le temps le compte de fées…Il y a des hauts et des bas._

**_The fin du chapitre 1, c'est bien triste pour le petite Laila mais ainsi va la vie !_**

**_Ben ça va ! Je ne suis pas cruelle ! _**

_**I love reviews !**_


End file.
